


whirlwinds, riptides, horizons

by angelsinflight



Series: sorikai endgame, actually. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Clothed Sex, Communication, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsinflight/pseuds/angelsinflight
Summary: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times, cross the line.(first times, second times, hundredth times, and every little touch in between.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll be funneling all of the other NSFW pieces I've written for this series, because I've decided to keep the rest rated T. The main piece in this universe still isn’t done, and may never be done, but I am tired and just really wanted to get to the part where they're all grown up and together and have healthy communication and my miserably single ass can live vicariously through their fulfilling sex lives. The current plan is to end the first fic around where KH3 leaves us, and all of these snippets take place LONG after that, so none of this is underage. I haven't cemented an exact timeline yet but they're all at least 20 when this first starts, likely closer to 21. The first two snippets happen around roughly the same time, and the last three snippets are a couple of months after that, once they’ve had some time to get comfortable together. 
> 
> I did decide to include pairing tags rather than just lumping this all as Sorikai because for the most part it is them pairing up. Writing threesomes is hard and the chronological sequel to this, _if you want to take it to an even higher level_ probably did me in for the rest of my life. Guess that’s what I get for writing it first. This first chapter doesn't have any Sokai scenes, but it does finally gets a moment to shine a little later on. The problem with making a good chunk of this series Riku-centric is that it's hard to find places where some sweet Sokai fits narratively. 
> 
> And yes, Riku's dick. Because this series is being written grotesquely out of order, if you’ve read ‘ahead’ you may find yourself asking about that. It will eventually get covered in this fic, but essentially I'm playing with the idea of the replica project being _really_ groundbreaking for trans health care. For now, though, the first few pieces take place before that. Same disclaimer as in the rest of the series still applies: I'm cis and welcome any criticism from trans people who think I could be doing a better job at this.

☆ ☆ ☆

Sora and Riku’s first time, technically, is in the cockpit of the gummi ship. They had been ambushed by a Darkside after finishing up a grueling mission in Agrabah, drained of magic and completely out of potions and ethers. They only managed to get out of it in one piece because Sora had come up with the risky plan to airstep _through_ it, turning its own homing energy blasts back on it.

The sounds of the gummi ship turning on when they finally get to it is music to Sora’s ears. He mashes whatever buttons necessary to set the autopilot to take them back to Yen Sid’s tower so that they can pick Kairi up and collapses into the pilot’s seat.

He closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath, but it’s not long before he’s interrupted. Riku climbs into his lap, grabs the lapels of his jacket and yanks, kissing him like he’s something meant to be devoured. They’ve made out before, plenty of times, but this time there’s a different kind of tension in the air – the kind of tension that leaves Sora hard and aching in his pants after only a few minutes of passionate kissing.

He knows not to expect a matching bulge when Riku settles in his lap, but nobody told him to expect so much  _heat_. The pressure and friction created when Riku grinds down against him makes stars burst behind his eyes and he grasps for purchase at the arm rests. Riku moans low in his throat and squeezes his knees around Sora’s thighs. 

Sora lets Riku fuck his mouth with his tongue and holds on tight as he rides him. At some point his hands leave the arm rests and move to Riku’s hips, then move from there to slip into his back pockets and dig into the meat of his ass.

They don’t even wind up having a chance to move past that, not that Sora particularly wants to. This feels _good_. When he does come, still trapped in his pants, he briefly grimaces at the mess. Riku’s gasp and drawn out groan hidden against Sora’s throat when he comes a few moments later makes it worth it, though.

“What — what inspired _that?_ ” he asks, breathlessly, fingers twitching where they’re now tangled in Riku’s hair.

“You’re an idiot, and we’re alive, and I love you,” Riku replies between kisses, nipping playfully at his lower lip.

“Careful,” Sora laughs, “you don’t want me to start throwing myself into more reckless situations just because it turns my boyfriend on.” Riku blushes beautifully at the words, and Sora can’t help but imagine the way he’ll blush at _fiancé_ , at _husband_.

☆ ☆ ☆

They don’t actually make a competition of it, but Riku does beat Sora to getting Kairi’s pants off first.

The three of them were all supposed to meet up on the play island that afternoon for an impromptu sleepover, but Sora was running a few hours behind. That’s fine, Kairi thinks, she doesn’t get the same amount of one-on-one time with either of them they way that they do with each other, and spending an afternoon in the sun with Riku is by far one of the better things she could do with her day.

There’s a smear of sunscreen high on his cheek that never got rubbed in and his hair is so light that she can see all the sand stuck in it. He’s gorgeous. She doesn’t think he’ll ever fully lose his boyish charm, neither of her boys will, but his jaw is sharper now and he’s grown into his shoulders and doesn’t slouch like he did before top surgery. She sees the way other people look at him and the selfish part of her is triumphant and _very_ satisfied that she and Sora have him all to themselves.

When they eventually get sick of splashing each other and jumping off the dock like they’re kids again, they go rinse the sand and salt water off in the waterfall next to the cave. The water is freezing, but the mid-afternoon heat is stifling enough that it’s soothing. Kairi moves to pull him down for a kiss, but he surprises her by lifting her up and pressing her against the cool rock. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and finally kisses him. With the hand not supporting her, he palms at her breasts and pulls playfully at the strap around her neck. They kiss until it gets too cold to stay any longer.

“Treehouse?” she asks, shivering. Their eyes meet, gazes deliberate and heavy with all the words not being said.

“Treehouse.” he agrees, putting her down and letting her pull him out of the water and across the stone and sand onto the wooden boards that make up the stairs. They hardly stop kissing long enough to get up the ladder. All of their sleeping bags and pillows have been thrown in a haphazard pile in the corner of the treehouse, but they can’t bare to untangle themselves long enough to spread them out into anything more organized than a fluffy nest to tumble into.

He immediately picks back up where he had started at the waterfall, untying the straps holding her top together. He kisses his way down her chest, shuffling back as he goes lower and lower. He pauses to meet her eyes again.

“Do you think we should wait for Sora?” Riku says, smug, grinning up at her like a shark and plucking at the waistband of her swim bottoms. His cheek rests on her thigh and from this angle he has to look up at her through long silver eyelashes. That certainly shouldn’t be allowed, she thinks, no one should be allowed to look at her like that and then have the audacity to tease her.

“Oh no, you jerk, finish what you started,” she huffs, digging one of her heels into his side. Considering the two of them had already gotten off without her, this is only fair. He retaliates by biting at her hip bone before pulling her bottoms off and dragging both her legs over his shoulders.

They’ve never gone this far before. Kairi isn’t exactly sure what to do at this point except hush the self-conscious part of her that wants to close her legs the longer he stays there, just staring at her. He’s close enough that she can feel him breathe.

“Nervous?” she asks, but he shakes his head and presses a featherlight kiss to the newly-bared flesh. She gasps, spurring him to kiss her there again, wet and open-mouthed. What the _fuck_ took them so long to get here, she wonders. Riku spreads her out and licks at her and groans like he’s the one getting pleasure from it, as if she’s not absolutely losing her mind at how good it feels. It’s clumsy, and to anyone more experienced she thinks it would probably be pretty obvious that he’s never done this before, but to her it’s perfect.  

She grabs his hair when he sucks at her and accidentally pulls, hard, making him moan loudly enough that she knows they’d be caught if anyone else were on the island. The vibrations of it ripple right through her and she shivers through it. He sucks again, quickly figuring out what does and doesn’t work for her.

“Can I —?” Riku drags his index finger down slowly from her clit to her opening, hesitating until he sees her nod. His fingers are longer and thicker than hers, reaching deeper than she could ever get when she explored herself on her own.

With his other hand, he grabs one of Kairi’s and brings it to his hair, motioning for her to pull again. He’s spent so long down there driving her mad that his hair is more dry than wet, and she cards her fingers through the soft strands before experimentally pulling even harder than before. The way he moans her name against her is so sweet, so desperate, and she knows that sound is going to fuel more fantasies than she knows what to do with.

“Good boy,” she praises, tugging on his hair again as she lifts her hips. It makes him absolutely melt into the pile of sleeping bags and pillows. That’s definitely something to explore more now that they’ve crossed this line. She had been happy to help him cut it the first time, understood the significance of it for him, but she still hopes he grows it back out again one day. Maybe finding out that he really likes having it pulled is just the ammunition she needs to convince him.

There isn’t one specific thing that finally makes her come, just a gradual build-up of pleasure that finally makes her cry out, thighs tensing on either side of his head. She shakes with the aftershocks of it. He slips his finger out but keeps mouthing at her gently until she pulls him away. She hauls him back up into kissing-range, ignoring his surprised gasp. Honestly, she hadn’t really been thinking of it, just desperately needed to kiss him right there in that moment, but tasting herself in his mouth is a _lot_ hotter than she was expecting.

“Do you want me to —?” she asks, hand trailing down his chest. She wants to make him feel good, to give him back even a fraction of this. He takes her hand in his own and brings them up to brush her knuckles with kisses, shaking his head.

“Maybe next time,” he says, and she doesn’t push him. He rests his head on her chest to listen as her racing heartbeat slowly calms down, and she gently brushes her fingers through his hair. She gropes around for her gummiphone with her other hand to check the time and finds a notification from Sora telling them that he’d be there soon. It was sent an hour ago. She hears a familiar laugh, one that could only belong to the boyfriend she’s not currently tangled up with.

“You two _really_ couldn’t wait for me?” he asks them from the doorway. The cheeky way Riku sticks his tongue out at him makes Kairi reconsider whether or not they had made this a competition, after all.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

The first time Riku asks Sora to fuck him, it does not go very well.

After making out for what feels like hours, taking their sweet time removing each other’s clothes, they can’t possibly get any more ready than this. Sora presses into him slowly and it’s tight, too tight. The kind of ‘not-relaxed-enough-to-do-this’ tight. Riku winces as he gingerly pulls out. 

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s just me. It’s just us. You can calm down,” Sora whispers between kisses, skimming a reassuring hand down his side.

Riku’s lower lip trembles, so slight that Sora wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t looking, “I want to, I do want to, I promise.” 

Sora believes him, but doesn’t like that he can’t look him in the eyes while he tells him.

“Are you telling me that, or yourself?” 

Sora can tell this is different than just the regular first-time discomfort he remembers being taught about in sex-ed; the kind of thing he and Kairi had almost completely skipped over by spending months working up to this with mouths and fingers. This is more in Riku’s head than anything, and it’s not something he can kiss away. 

His face is pale, not the lovely pink flush he knows Riku gets when he’s really into it, and his eyelashes are wet. 

“You know, for someone who’s always so, so worried about hurting us, you’re not very good at expecting the same respect yourself,” he huffs, gently, and lowers himself until he’s laying next to Riku on the bed and bundles the other man up in his arms.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

When Riku tells her about it later on, just the two of them curled up in bed while Sora visits his moms back on the islands, it’s clear how frustrated and embarrassed he is. Kairi feels bad for him, she really does, but she also doesn’t understand why they don’t see how easy this one is to solve.

“Okay, why didn’t you just ask him to fuck your ass?” she says, and Riku freezes. She loves being blunt with him, loves how flustered he gets. “Didn’t even think of that, did you?”

His lack of response is enough of an answer for her.

“Oh, you’re thinking of it now, though,” she coos, crowding close and getting into his personal space just enough to make him squirm. Delicious.

He opens his mouth to say something a few times, but the words just die in his throat. He’s blushing and won’t meet her eyes. Maybe she pushed a little fast there.

“Okay. I can tell you need a minute alone,” she pats his arm in a soothing motion while she whispers in his ear, “how about you go take a shower, get your head in the game, and, if you want, when you come out we can see if you like to be fingered until you cry,” she playfully tugs at a fistful of his hair for emphasis. They’re still working on finding the delicate balance between when to let Riku work things out on his own and when to push his limits and keep teasing him. He’s told them that he likes it, but sometimes it’s too much.

Despite Riku’s insecurities, Kairi truly doesn’t feel like anything is missing from their sex life. The biggest challenge is working out the logistics of three people all having sex together. They’re still at the stage where they mostly pair off when available, clumsily kissing their way through climaxes, but she wants to orchestrate better ways for the three of them to tangle up together.

He looks uncharacteristically shy when he joins her back in the bedroom a short while later.

“Why did you even bother to get dressed again, silly?” she teases, pulling him down onto the bed with her before rolling on top of him. He hides his face in her neck and says something too muffled for her to make out.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. We don’t have to do anything.” she says, nuzzling his damp hair, “Except communicate. We should definitely communicate.”

The breathy “ _Please, Kai,”_ he mouths against her throat sounds so desperate already that it makes her toes curl. She likes playing with this vulnerable side of him, knows that she can take good care of him. She pulls his clothes off and drops them off the side of the bed, taking a moment just to let her eyes roam, appreciating the expanse of bare skin. Settling in between his legs, she reaches over into their nightstand for lube.

His asshole is soft and pliant from the head start he had in the shower, but she doesn’t enter him just yet. She knows the lube is so much cooler than his sensitive, overheated skin, so she spends some time just rubbing her fingertips together to try to warm it up a little before spreading some of it between his cheeks. She grazes her knuckles over the furled hole in a careful, teasing brush, and listens closely to his receptive gasp. When she does finally press against him, she just rubs the lube in, no pushing, just touching, letting him get used to the feeling of someone else touching him. She’s done this enough with Sora to know what she’s doing, but she doesn’t know exactly what Riku likes yet.

“Still good? Ready?” she asks, and takes a moment to appreciate the way he grips the bedsheets and nods with a desperate whimper before pressing onward. He _is_ tight, but no tighter than the first time she’d fingered Sora. She’ll get him to crack. She pulls out, fumbles for more lube, and pushes in again. He gets used to one finger quickly, so she adds another, kissing him through the stretch. He trembles under her. She fucks him on two fingers, gentle but relentless. His eyes are squeezed closed and his cheeks are pink, and with each thrust he makes a lovely little noise deep in his throat. He thrashes a little when she adds another, but she holds him down and waits to see if he can take it.

“No, no, too much, too fast,” Riku whines and digs his fingers into her shoulder painfully. She pulls her third finger out as carefully as she can and kisses him in apology, taking a moment to add even more lube. Little steps, she reminds herself, not wanting to push him too far.

“Can I go down on you?” she punctuates the question with a teasing twist of her fingers and a kiss to his cheek.

“ _Please_ , please, yes,” he replies, breathless in his enthusiasm.

Kairi loves having Riku in her mouth, on the rare occasions he lets either of them get his pants off. Loves the way he tastes, how loudly he whines when she sucks, how desperate and breathless she can make him sound just by moving her tongue the right way against him, the way he throbs when she finally lets him come after leaving him on the edge for what probably feels like forever.

He clamps down tight around her fingers and, oh, Sora is going to _love_ this.

“Perfect, just like that. Good boy,” the words only make him louder, wilder, the praise and orgasm combined sending him even higher. The hand not preoccupied with fucking him senseless finds one of his hands and waits for him to squeeze it tight, his wordless way of telling her he’s done. She sucks at him one last time before pulling out and pulling off.

She comes up and hovers over him, waiting to see what he needs. Sometimes he likes to be held, sometimes he gets too sensitive. It’s a cuddling kind of night, she finds out, as he pulls her down to rest all her weight on him.

“Thought you said you were gonna make me cry,” he teases, voice hoarse, dragging his thumb across the corner of her mouth where she hadn’t licked all his come away yet.  

“Baby steps. We’ll work up to that,” she says back, biting his fingertips.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

The next time Riku asks Sora to fuck him, Sora is hesitant, but there’s a very confident edge to Riku’s voice that makes Sora believe this time will be different. His eyes are bright, the way they get when he’s turned on. His shower-damp hair is half tied back, and he’s just wearing a tank top and some sweatpants that look a little rumpled, like he threw them on in a hurry.

“Okay, you wanna —?” Sora jerks his thumb back in the direction of the staircase that leads to all the bedrooms. They _are_ alone, in the Land of Departure’s library where Sora had been passing the afternoon reading before Riku’s arrival, but the tall stained-glass windows that let in so much light leave the space feeling so exposed.

“No, no, right here,” Riku insists, grabbing the book Sora was reading out of his hands and folding down the corner of the page he was on before setting it aside. He unbuckles Sora’s pants and pulls them down along with his underwear past his knees, manhandling him like there’s some rush. His own pants come off just as quickly and he settles in Sora’s lap like he belongs there. He, admittedly, had started getting hard the moment Riku barged in and demanded he get fucked, so it doesn’t take much more effort to get him all the way there when one of Riku’s hands wraps around him. He feels Riku’s other hand fumble around with something, uncharacteristically clumsy in his enthusiasm, before rolling a condom down over him. Sora doesn’t even have time to reach up for a kiss before Riku steadies him and start sinking down.

And that is — that is not the same hole. 

It’s _wet_ , really wet. That’s when Sora realizes what’s going on, what got Riku worked up, what the rush was about. There’s still some obvious discomfort on his face, but this isn’t the kind that eats away at the edges of Riku’s heart. Sora surges up and catches his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

“Kairi suggested this – _oh_ – last week, I should’ve, ah, listened to her sooner,” Riku says as he tries to find the right rhythm, hands clenched tight on Sora’s shoulders. He draws himself up on his knees, slowly, before settling down again, and Sora sees stars.

Kairi is a goddamn genius, and Sora is already thinking of all the ways to thank her for planting this idea in Riku’s head. He wants to ask more, wants to hear about the things the two of them get up to when he’s not around, wants to ask how long Riku spent fingering himself open in the shower before coming to find him, but he also wants to stay in this moment as long as he can.

“Can I touch you?” he doesn’t want to overstep, but he wants to make Riku feel good, to find all the spots that make him light up.

“Yeah, just not – not inside,” he replies between kisses. Easy enough instructions.

Sora makes a show of licking the pad of his thumb before he brings his hand down to their laps and traces the swollen folds, draws his thumb across the heavy pink head. His other hand reaches back and grabs at one firm ass cheek, a little rougher than they usually play. The effect is immediate; Riku clenches down around Sora with a moan that only turns more needy and ragged as Sora drags his thumb in tight circles. They lock eyes for a moment, and his irises are a deep lagoon green around lust-blown pupils. He’s beautiful, Sora thinks.

“Come on, Sora,” he teases, scraping his teeth across his jaw, biting at his earlobe, “ _fuck me_.”

Both of Sora’s hands find Riku’s hips, his feet plant themselves into the tiled floor for purchase, and he thrusts up as he forces Riku down onto his lap, and then again, and then again. They both cry out at the change in pace. Riku’s hands are everywhere, pulling on his unruly hair, dragging his nails across his shoulder blades, pressing two fingers into Sora’s mouth for him to suck on, just enough to get them wet.

He leans back, bracing his other hand on Sora’s knee, and strokes himself with his now-slick fingers. Sora tries to pay attention, to catalogue all the ways that Riku is showing him he likes being touched. He’s not gonna last very long if he watches that, though. With a hand on the back of his neck, he pulls him back towards him for another kiss, Riku’s hand sandwiched between them as he continues to touch himself.

Sora loves being pressed chest to chest like this, warm and casually intimate even if they’re both still wearing their shirts, even nicer now with no binder in the way. Their hearts have done that beautiful thing they sometimes do and have started beating in sync – and if he listens closely, he can hear that gentle melody they make together humming at the back of his mind. He can’t focus enough to listen, though, because Riku has that tell-tale gorgeous flush high up on his cheeks, and his moans have turned oh-so-pretty and desperate, and before Sora knows it he’s _coming_ , and it’s one of the very best things he’s ever felt. It doesn’t take much more for him to follow, spilling into the condom with a muffled shout on the next downward thrust, buried all the way inside him. All he can hear over the ringing in his ears is the sound of them both trying to catch their breaths.

“I love you,” he says, their lips brushing with every word, because he can never say it enough, he can never get sick of the fact that he can finally say it as often as he wants.

Before Riku can reply, the unmistakable thump of an armful of books falling to the ground brings them out of the moment. It’s coming from the doorway.

“Who is it?” Riku whispers to Sora, hiding his face against his neck. Sora glances over Riku’s shoulder and blanches.

“Hi, Vanitas!” he tries to go for cheerful, but it just sounds a little manic.

“In the fucking _library!?”_   Vanitas all but screams, before turning around and slamming the door behind him. They can hear him stomp the entire way down the hall. 

☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a lot more to come, pun not intended. The list of scenes I want to write gets longer every day, guys, I literally don't know how to stop. If you have any requests, feel free to leave it in the comments, but it might not be something I like or am comfortable writing so no promises.
> 
> ALSO Happy Pride Month!! Everyone in Kingdom Hearts is LGBT+ and you cannot even dare pry this canon knowledge from my cold, dead hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some *spins wheel* Soriku in *throws dart* Halloween Town and some *rolls dice* Sokai in *shuffles cards* Atlantica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than expected. My apologies. I also initially intended for this to be the chapter that covers Riku getting bottom surgery, but that didn’t happen. It's mostly written, I'm just not satisfied with it yet and I was _very_ distracted by these ideas so they wound up taking precedence. (So. Uh. Take a look at the new tags before you read this one, maybe.)

☆ ☆ ☆

It’s Riku’s first time visiting Halloween Town, and Sora cannot  _wait_  to see what he turns into. Riku is a little less enthusiastic. 

“Didn’t you say Donald literally had no midsection? What if it makes me something totally messed up, too?” he says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Sora parks the gummi ship some distance away from the square, in a graveyard that looks unoccupied. 

“It’s gonna be fine, you’ll be something totally cool.” Sora reassures him, sincere about it. He’ll probably be a werewolf or a demon, something badass, or maybe they’ll just both be vampires. He unbuckles himself from the pilot seat, standing with a stretch and crossing the cockpit to the door. He playfully bumps his hip against his boyfriend’s seat as he passes. “Let’s get going, no use driving all this way only to sit in the ship.”

The glamour spell programmed into the ship activates when they step outside, appearances changing innocuously between blinks. 

“Okay, let’s take a look at you,” he says, turning around to face Riku once they’re both on the dusty ground. He was right, he thinks smugly to himself, that’s  _definitely_  pretty cool. 

His clothes haven’t changed much, just recoloured and retextured to blend in better, and for the most part he doesn’t look too drastically different. Except for the, um,  _additions_  to his anatomy. For a moment, Sora just takes in the sight of it all, the already-long fingers tipped with lethal-looking black claws that Riku is curiously inspecting and the two large, bat-like wings unfolding behind him. They’re mostly an inky black, but there is a subtle gradient to deep red towards the ends. He’s reminded a little of Riku’s old keyblade, but then Riku looks up at him and Sora’s focus is drawn to more red somewhere he hadn’t been expecting – Riku’s eyes, faintly-gleaming crimson standing out against all the other washed out colours. They look like...

“Wait, let me check something,” Sora says, wanting to see if he’s right, circling around Riku and pulling the collar of his shirt away enough to see down his back. Under his clothes, the sigil is dark like a birthmark instead of pale like a scar, and its shape is more jagged.

“Oh, sweet. Riku, you’re a Nightmare here.”

“Only you would say ‘sweet’ to that, I think,” Riku laughs, turning around and very carefully ruffling Sora’s hair, “take that off, you look stupid,” he plucks the mask out of his bangs and tosses it aside. That’s fine, Sora thinks, it would probably get in the way of kissing anyway.  

“Sora, this isn’t just another check mark on your ‘screw around in as many worlds as possible’ bucket list, is it?” Riku asks once Sora has him crowded against a cold slab of granite a moment later. 

“Haha, caught me red-handed,” he replies with a dry laugh, “I don’t think you mind much, though. And there actually are things we have to do here afterwards, I swear.” 

He kisses Riku, licking into his mouth while doing his best to keep his fangs from rudely interrupting them. Pressed together, breathing the same air, Sora doesn’t think he likes doing anything as much as he likes this. He swallows Riku’s gasp when he fits a knee between his legs, giving him something to grind against. 

With a hungry whine, Sora pulls him down a bit with a hand on the back of his neck, thumb spread out to trace a claw dangerously along his carotid.

“Maybe making out here wasn’t the best idea,” Sora says between kisses, resisting the urge to nip at Riku’s mouth.

“Why’s that?” Riku responds, claws lightly scratching at Sora’s scalp.

“Because I think that I  _really_  want to bite you right now,” he isn’t embarrassed to admit it, really, but he’s pretty sure he would feel his cheeks heat if he could blush right now.

“What? Really?” Riku actually has the gall to sound  _surprised._  He knows that Sora is supposed to be a vampire here, right? It’s not just a wardrobe upgrade, he’s the whole kit and caboodle. 

He squirms, maybe beginning to feel the first tendrils of embarrassment, “Sorry, that’s probably kind of weird.”

“No, that’s kind of hot, actually,” Riku says, grabbing at Sora’s shoulders and flipping them around to switch their positions, pressing him against the tall headstone they’re making out against. It makes Sora briefly wonder if screwing around in a graveyard is disrespectful, but he can’t really find it in himself to care.

“Yeah, you can bite me,” he continues, after thumbing at Sora’s upper lip to get a better look at his fangs.

“You mean it?”

“If you can catch me, first,” and he’s gone with a carefree laugh, a few quick flaps of his wings carrying him out of the graveyard and into the woods. Sora knows the two of them never stopped being enthusiastically competitive with one another, and he’s happy to play along. With footsteps loud against the uneven cobblestone, he follows. It doesn’t take long for him to catch up. 

Riku isn’t using the wings to gain any height, playing fair for once, just taking advantage of the added speed. He doesn’t account for the wingspan being too wide for him to be particularly agile, though, and so he slows down when he has to weave between the trees.  

“You have wings, too, you know. Or are they too small to use?” he calls out, teasing.

“Come on, you dick,” Sora huffs, racing after him, “obviously these are just for show. It’s not like I can actually turn into a bat here. Unlike  _somebody_ , apparently.”

Riku sticks his tongue out at him in response.

After a borderline-flirtatious game of tag that almost goes on long enough to test his patience (he brought them here for a  _reason!_ ), Sora finally catches Riku against the brick wall that encloses the graveyard, shutting up his playful laugh with a deep, open-mouthed kiss. The slate-shade stone behind them makes the silver tone of Riku’s hair more pronounced. Sora smooths his sharp fingers through it, pushing it over to one shoulder and tucking any strands too short behind his ear. 

“Hey, if I pet you enough do you think your disposition will change?” he jokes while gently snagging a handful and pulling until Riku bares his throat, grinning at the sound of a whine trapped behind Riku’s teeth. 

“That’s n-not petting,” he grits out. Sora can’t blush here, but Riku certainly can, a vibrant warmth kindling under his skin high on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose that makes Sora’s mouth water. He wants to know what that tastes like, wants to know if he can make Riku taste like lust and ecstasy and excitement. Slackening his grip a little, he tilts Riku’s head so that they can both see each other.

“Still sure about this?” he whispers, not looking away from Riku’s eyes. The red-orange glow of smouldering charcoal is unsettling, so opposite their usual calm green-blue. Sora could recognize his eyes anywhere now, though, regardless of any outward changes, and knows how to read them for signs of anything Riku might want to tell him but lack the words for.

“Yes, yes. Just get on with it before we get caught,” his hands trail down to grip at his waist and, fuck, Sora is pretty sure that with the claws Riku’s hands could actually circle his waist and have his fingers meet with very little effort. He swallows against a suddenly dry throat. That’s one to file away for later. 

Riku’s wings keep fidgeting behind him, so Sora lets go of his hair to pin them against the wall with both hands like a preserved butterfly before turning his attention to his neck. He isn’t sure if it’s just from the bonus vampire senses, but Riku smells  _really_ nice right there in the soft skin below his ear, and he gently skims his nose down his throat, stretched up a bit on his toes for the added height to get a better angle.

First, he just lets them both get comfortable there, pressed intimately together, brushing soft kisses against Riku’s exposed neck, mouthing at the racing pulse point. Then, before he can psych himself out of it, he bites down hard enough to break skin. The initial shock of it makes Riku gasp, and he reflexively jerks away from the contact, but Sora presses himself flush against him to keep his fangs from tearing any further and waits for any sign to stop. Instead, a razor-edged hand gropes at his ass to pull him even closer with a groan, grinding them together. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sora tilts his head a bit and swallows.

 _Oh_ , that’s really good, actually.

He likes this even more than he thought he would. So does Riku, if the sounds he’s making are anything to go by – high and breathy and a little like he’s in pain but a lot more like he’s thoroughly enjoying it. Sora had never been a fan of the taste of blood before, since it was usually a good indicator that he was getting his ass beat, but here, like this? He licks and sucks at the two little punctures he made on Riku’s neck and is careful not to spill even a drop of it. He sinks his fangs back into the wounds like anchors to hold him in place as his hands scramble for Riku’s belt and zipper. He can feel his pulse thrum like hummingbird wings against his bottom lip, racing with adrenaline and arousal. Making sure to be careful of the claws on his hands, though they don’t look quite as sharp as Riku’s, he makes quick work of reaching a hand into Riku’s pants. He’s absolutely dripping. 

Sora isn’t sure exactly how long he stays there, pinning Riku hard against the bricks and drinking everything he has to offer while he slicks the pads of his fingertips over the throbbing apex of his sex. Sora doesn’t even waste time with his own pants, just grinding his erection against Riku’s thigh in time with the wet thrusts of his hand. Riku comes first, with a hoarse moan that makes the back of Sora’s neck prickle, and he  _swears_  it makes Riku suddenly taste even sweeter. One last hard suck is enough to get him to follow just a few seconds behind, the mess of it confined to his briefs. Panting hard, Riku weakly shoves at his shoulder, pushing him off. He slumps back against the wall like he’s dizzy, eyes closed and wings trembling while he catches his breath.

He looks a little pale.

Oh, right. Riku does not actually have an unlimited supply of blood. And Sora is pretty sure he had been there a  _while_ , if the potent, pleasantly full feeling coursing through him is anything to go by.

Fuck.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” he asks, cupping Riku’s face in his hands and checking him over for any signs he went too far. He casts a quick cure spell over him just to be safe, but he doesn’t know how much it can actually help in this situation. It’ll at least close up the bite and stop any further bleeding.

“You’re lucky this world is weird, or else I think you’d have sucked me dry,” Riku jokes, resting his cheek against Sora’s hand. 

“I mean, I can do that, too, if you want,”

“Hah, I’m surprised I let you do that just with those claws. I’ll pass on the fangs down there, I think.”

There’s probably blood all over his mouth, and that’s probably at least a little gross, but Riku lets Sora kiss him anyway.

“Besides, anything nearby we’re supposed to be here to deal with definitely just felt you cast that and is going to interrupt us,” he says against Sora’s lips just a second before the unmistakeable rustle of a Heartless manifesting crackles close by. Sora groans, pulling away and clambering to zip Riku’s pants back up. Okay, break time over. 

☆ ☆ ☆

The next stop in the accidental worlds tour of ‘where can Sora and his partners get frisky next’ is Atlantica. It was supposed to be all three of them, just doing a quick sweep for anything brewing down below before enjoying a visit with old friends, but Riku got held back at the last minute by Yen Sid, something else coming up that would separate them for the rest of the day. It’s disappointing, but there’s always next time. And besides, Sora had already brought Riku here once before, a few years ago, so at least he already knows what he looks like here with his lower half transformed into a flashy black and white orca tail. This time Kairi gets to be the mystery, though he supposes there are only so many different ways a mermaid tail can look. 

“Did you know dolphins sing to attract their mates?” Sora jokes as he finishes loading any gear they need into the small bags they need to take with them. Not much in regards to clothing in Atlantica, so their typical reliance on pockets doesn’t work. 

“No, I think I might actually die of embarrassment if you took me to one of those performances you’ve talked about. Out of the question,” she laughs, playfully flicking him on the nose when he hands her a bag. 

All ready to go, he leaves the ship. It’s parked on the surface, so nothing changes until they hit the water. He dives in, playfully kicking his tail to arc into a wide flip, letting his muscles get used to a different way of moving.

“Come on, Kai, the water’s great!” he calls out to her. She stands at the door for just a moment after she locks it up, just long enough to tie her hair back and adjust the strap of her bag before leaping in, tucking her body into a tight cannonball and hitting the water with a splash. When she doesn’t immediately resurface, he follows her down.

Sora always thinks Kairi looks beautiful, but he didn’t expect how absolutely smitten with this form he would be. Instead of the dolphin-like tail he expected, the kind Ariel and her family have, the kind he himself has here, Kairi has a thick bundle of tentacles where he’s used to her legs being. He quickly counts them. They’re a vibrant purple, all ten of them, but the undersides fade to creamy white, and each sucker is pink like it’s blushing. He snaps his jaw closed when he realizes he’s been staring at her, open-mouthed and starry-eyed.

“Can I send a picture to Riku? You look amazing. He’s gonna be so mad he couldn’t get a chance to come with us.” Sora says, scrambling to pull out his gummiphone and opening the camera. 

“Come on, twirl a little. Show them off,” he circles her, tail fin swaying, trying to get the best angle. Kairi blushes, lovely in the dappled ocean-filtered sunlight, but twists them out for him so he can get a better look. A strangled whimper escapes him before he even has a chance to hold it back. 

“Oh, you  _like_  this, don’t you? Wouldn’t have pegged you for a tentacle-fetish kind of guy, Sora,” the cheeky hand on her hip makes it teasing, but her voice is just on the soft side of playful. 

“It’s not a tentacle-fetish, it’s just because it’s  _you,_ ” he says, shy. Then, after a pause where he takes a moment to think about how very curious he feels, he asks, “… But, um,  _can_  I touch them?”

Sora tugs at the tentacle she offers, genuinely enjoying the novelty of it all on top of being, admittedly,  _ridiculously_ turned on, letting the suckers catch on his skin. He didn’t know what kind of texture he had been expecting, but the feeling of smooth velvet over firm muscles make his brain and his dick both short-circuit. He squeezes at a section too wide for his hand to fully wrap around and rubs his thumb over the stiff pink rims of the suckers. It feels a little wet, he thinks. How can something feel wet if they’re underwater? It’s almost as if her tentacles are –  _oh._ Self-lubricating. Okay, maybe she was right and he does have a bit of a thing for this. The plan he’d been drafting quickly flips in his mind. He wants that inside him.

“You know, they aren’t expecting us until —” Sora starts before she fixes him with a look that shuts him up, a devious smirk and a teasing quirked up eyebrow. She knows  _exactly_  what he’s thinking about. With a playful grab, Kairi grips his hands in her own and pulls him down to a secluded thicket of kelp and coral not far from them.  

She presses him down into the silt-soft sand of the reef they’ve made their hiding place, tentacles twisting around him to move him to wherever she pleases. Gently cupping his face in both hands, she kisses him square on the mouth. Kissing underwater? Turns out it’s kinda weird, but kissing Kairi is his favourite thing to do in any world, tied only with kissing Riku. Sora doesn’t just want kissing here, though, and they both know that. They can have a lot of fun with this one. 

Sora reaches for one of the two tentacles that are a little different than the others, ending with blunt, arrow-head tips instead of tapering away to thin tendrils. He draws the slippery limb down to the first of two slits along his tail. It’s the one that hides where his cock is kept in this world, but there’s some excess space, and the passage is lined slick to ease the way when it extends and retracts. He wonders how much she can fit inside.

“Hm… is that what you want?” Kairi asks, tracing the moist tip of the tentacle against the sensitive seam, teasing. 

“Please,” he begs, breathless. He isn’t sure he can actually say the words “ _Kairi, please fuck me with one of your tentacles_ ,” so hopefully she isn’t in the mood to torture him until he does. Thankfully, she doesn’t keep him waiting for long, pressing against him until any resistance gives away, tentacle flexing and wriggling as she very gently forces herself inside.

The walls of the sheath spasm around the tentacle inside him as he struggles to adjust, gasping. The texture is not all that unlike a tongue, Sora thinks. A huge tongue, granted, but still, the slippery-spongy feeling is intimately familiar. The suckers not so much, but he can certainly call himself a new fan of them.

“And I assume  _that_ is exactly what I think it is?” Kairi giggles, fondling the tapered tip of his cock with the textured plane of suckers when she reaches it, making him shiver and twitch where he’s caught in her tight grasp.

He whimpers and clamps down around the thinner section beyond the spade-shaped tip the same way his rim would clamp down on the narrow base of a plug, leaving the thicker parts of the tentacle to provide that perfect stretch inside him.

She’s wrapped herself so tight around him that he’s barely able to even flex his tail, allowing her to keep him exactly where she wants him to be. Two more sucker-lined arms seize Sora’s hands and twist them behind his back, binding him even further. Okay, so maybe this is a  _little_  more intense than their usual kind of game where they just playfully pin each other down with their hands, but he’s  _really_  into it. 

A few more tentacles curve around from behind him and grip around his chest, one slapping over a nipple, dozens of pinpoints of sucking pressure driving him mad. He’s certain that must be all of them accounted for, most of them dedicated to holding his involuntarily thrashing tail still.

It’s incomparable to anything they’ve ever done before, the constant sticky pull of suckers all over entirely foreign, squeezing helpless little moans out of him. 

Kairi pulls out a little, the hole stretching to its limits to accommodate her at her thickest point. It makes his breathe catch in his throat and tears gather in the corners of his eyes, blending immediately into the sea water. She pushes back in. 

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” she reassures him when she pauses for a moment to readjust her hold, hands resting in the sand on either side of his face. It just feels like another point of contact she’s caging him in with. 

Getting into a steady rhythm, Kairi fucks him in the lovingly relentless fashion she’s best at, dragging him right to the edge of his breaking point in a way that makes him bypass moaning entirely, broken gasps and near-silent crying the only sounds he’s able to make. With her shoving inside him, his cock stays trapped where it is, thick and leaking and hypersensitive to the onslaught of suckers that continue to massage the sensitive flesh. 

Sora whimpers loudly, the sound raw and wild in his throat. He aches with the need to come, heavy with the foreign feeling of it in this form. As breathless sobs of pleasure leave his lungs, the tentacles around his chest tighten their grip, constricting him like a snake, but not cutting off his breathing entirely. It’s enough to mimic the feeling, though, and his vision goes fuzzy in the corners as it finally pushes him over the edge, his orgasm and the delirious, shuddering aftershocks of it hurting in a way he could only think to describe as euphoric. 

His body clenches, trying to hold onto her as she slowly pulls the tentacle out of him once he’s come back down, dragging a desperate whine from him. It’s coated in a slick layer of his come, but it quickly dissipates into the water around them. That’s a bit of a let-down; he was half-expecting — half- _hoping_  — she would make him lick it clean, gag him with the come-stained appendage until he choked and had to swallow his own spend. Sora knows he likes things a little rougher than the other two, though, and it’s taking him time to learn how to navigate asking for things that seem a little extreme in comparison to the experiences they already have. 

The leaking slit gapes a little, slow to close after the unconventional intrusion. Sora spares a quick glance down at it, watching it twitch and flutter in a way that reminds him just a little of her lovely cunt after a hard fuck. 

Kairi’s tentacles start to release their grip on him, first freeing his hands and then unwrapping from around his chest, finally giving him a chance to draw in a full breath. His skin prickles at the sensation of unimpeded oxygen after the mild deprivation. The tentacles wrapped tight around his tail shift and loosen, and once he’s free enough he collapses bonelessly in the sand, closing his eyes and catching his breath. 

“Oh, no… I know you wanted to stick around here for a while and visit, but you  _can’t_  be seen like this.” he hears Kairi say, voice coloured with a complicated blend of embarrassment and arousal. 

“Huh?” he looks opens his eyes and looks down to see what she’s talking about. There are trails of marks, rows upon rows of pink sucker-shaped bruises criss-crossing his body like a road map. They’ll undoubtedly cover him for at least a few days, and Sora squirms at the idea of anyone seeing him like this, wonders if he looks as obviously debauched as he feels. 

“You’re right, though. We  _should_  send Riku a picture,” she says in a cheeky tone, pulling her gummiphone out of her bag with a dexterous tentacle. 

Kairi snaps a photo, the stretchy limb extended to get both of them in frame, grinning and flashing a cheeky V-sign. There’s nothing truly  _exposed_ , and really, if anything, to somebody without their mind in the gutter they probably just kind of look like they were including the tentacles in sparring.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna call him. You know, since it’s such a shame he missed this. Is that okay?” Sora nods, voice not quite back after crying through climax like that. The line only rings for a second before their boyfriend answers. 

“Kairi? Everything okay? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you unt— oh. You two just had sex.” Riku’s transition from worry to deadpan realization makes her squeak out a laugh she was trying to hold back. Maybe it doesn’t look as much like sparring as Sora had thought. 

“Hey, Riku,” she looks at the screen so fondly that Sora can’t help the cheesy smile that spreads across his face, “one sec, let me turn the camera around — you're gonna want to see Sora.” He  _loves_ how much they love each other, why was anybody ever worried about jealousy?

“What in the worlds did you two do while you were gone? Are those all  _hickeys?”_ Riku’s voice is tinny and far away through the phone speakers, and Sora aches to have him nearby even though he knows, rationally, that he’ll be able to curl up around him later that night. 

“We put her tentacles to good use,” he sighs, voice scratchy and breath still not fully caught. 

“I leave you alone for not even a whole day and you pick up a niche fetish?” 

“Um, maybe?” he admits, hiding his face behind his hands, though he belatedly realizes that all that does is give him a better view of the rosy welts on his wrists from where she pinned his arms back. It makes them both laugh at him, which gets him laughing, too. Overall a success, then, he thinks. 

☆ ☆ ☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more to be written still, friends. This won't be the last you hear from me.
> 
> Comments make my day, don’t be afraid to say anything. Unlike Sora, I don’t bite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible idea. They’re going to get covered in grass stains and it is going to be so very obvious what they were up to. He’s one hundred percent on board with it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that? You wanted the scoop on Riku's bottom surgery I've been promising for months? Sorry, all I've got is... *squints* over 2k of the fluffiest fucking Sokai the worlds have ever seen. This one is going back a bit in the timeline, taking place halfway through the very first chapter.

☆ ☆ ☆

“So, will you tell me where we’re going yet?” Kairi asks him, distracted as she combs out her wet hair.

He stubbornly refuses to answer her, occupying himself by pulling his clothes on after their joint morning shower.

“Aw, Sora, are you taking me on a _date?_ What’s Riku going to say?” she teases, holding a towel around herself with one hand and playfully shoving at him with the other.

“Hey, it was his suggestion in the first place, come on — you know I wouldn’t leave him out on purpose.”

Their schedules rarely lined up in ways that allowed all three of them to spend more than a full day together here or there, but they were making it work. He had mentioned to Riku before all the different places he wanted to take them once they had the opportunity. Rapunzel’s home world had been on his list of places he wanted to take Kairi for _years_ by this point, so it’s a long overdue trip.

 

Their visit with Rapunzel and Eugene is a pleasant one. They’ve gotten _married_ , and it makes some pretty gooey feelings swirl up inside him. Technically, the three of them haven’t even been together for very long yet, but he had started to squirrel away orichalcum in secret months ago. It’ll take him a while to collect enough for what he wants to do, though, so it’s not like he’s jumping the gun. 

(That’s what he tells himself, at least.)

Later in the afternoon, after they’ve already said goodbye to their hosts, he takes one of her small hands in his and leads her through the thoroughfare and across the bridge. They aren’t leaving, not yet, but he’s ready to get out of town and show her the rest of what this world has to offer.

“You’re gonna love this, trust me,” he grins, narrowly avoiding knocking them into unsuspecting townsfolk because he can hardly bare to turn back around and stop looking at her.

The wildflower clearing just outside the kingdom blossoms like magic at the height of spring, and her gasp of wonder makes it well worth the steep hike up to get there. Always an island girl at heart, regardless of birthplace, the first thing Kairi does is kick off her shoes.

They weren’t planning to have to fight anything today, so she didn’t bother with combat-appropriate clothes, just a casual sundress that blended in better with the environment. The skirt is longer than anything he’s used to seeing her in, but it flutters around her strong thighs when she moves in a way that grabs his attention unlike anything else. He had wanted to twirl her around right there in the square and see it in action, but wasn’t in the mood to attract that much attention and get caught up dancing. Here, though, ankle-deep in wildflowers, he can indulge himself to his heart’s content. One of his hands finds hers again, while the other settles at her waist, and he tugs her into an impromptu box-step with nothing but bird songs to serenade them.

Kairi lets him lead them for a while, snickering as he hums nonsense against her ear, before she turns the tides and trips him with a clever little snag behind his ankle, sending him sprawling onto the bloom-studded grass. She’s on top of him in an instant, straddling his thighs and ducking down for an open-mouthed kiss. His hands clutch at her waist, squeezing lightly as her tongue traces his teeth. Just enough sun reaches them from between the treetops to feel warm. Kairi pulls them over, and when they break for air, he’s the one on top of her and she’s looking up at him in a way he can only describe as _dangerous_.

This is a terrible idea. They’re going to get covered in grass stains and it is going to be so very obvious what they were up to. He’s one hundred percent on board with it, though.

Sora sneaks a hand up her skirt, silky fabric cool to the touch and making him shiver despite the sunlight at his back, and traces his fingertips over the damp patch on her underwear.

“Yes, yes,” she encourages, tugging at his clothes and shifting her legs a little further apart. He pushes the fabric aside and kisses the sweet gasp from her lips as she parts for one of his fingers. She grasps at him as he draws it back out, wet and tight and clenching, and he eagerly pushes back in.

Maybe they should feel more exposed, he thinks, but it’s like they’re in a private little bubble just for the two of them here at the edge of the forest. The rustle of leaves and birds’ wings seems so far away, like nothing else in the worlds matter but this.

Her back arches beautifully when he presses a second finger inside her, his hand cupping over her in a way that rubs sensitive flesh against his palm. He goes slow, taking her apart piece by piece and following what makes her breathing ragged and what makes her squirm. 

“Tell me,” Kairi hisses, hands roaming across his thighs as she mouths along his jaw, “that somewhere in one of your million _fucking_ pockets you have a condom.”

“ _Huh—?”_

She flops back into the thick grass with a frustrated groan, and Sora can’t help but admire the way dozens of little clover flowers frame the wine-dark halo of her hair.

He leans down to catch her lips again, running his tongue alongside hers and pressing their bodies together. “No — I do, I do, somewhere, just couldn’t think straight for a second. Really?” he asks. He does have some, tucked in alongside everything else he keeps stockpiled in his multitude of fairy-expanded pockets, for... _emergencies,_ but he wasn’t actually planning on using them any time soon.

“Want more,” her breathless explanation makes his heart stutter in his chest. He’s worked three fingers inside her, and he spreads them a little just to hear her cry out before drawing back far enough to start rummaging through his pockets. 

Turns out putting a condom on is more complicated than the instructions on the box had made it sound when his hands are trembling with pent up jitters, and she shoves at him impatiently before reaching down to help. Even through the barrier, Kairi’s hands on him leave him squirming, and he’s practically on the edge before they’ve even started. 

Sora is pretty familiar with her body by this point, with the hidden spots she’s only shared with him and Riku that make her sigh or cry out, and this is just another one of many new experiences they’ve been building up to. 

His jacket is off, tossed haphazardly behind him to end up draped over a bush, pants shucked halfway down his thighs, her underwear is hanging off one ankle while her skirt pools around her waist. His shoes are still on. He craves more skin-on-skin contact, but is reluctant to remove any more clothing while they’re literally rolling around in the grass.

He stutters a gasp against her cheek as he pushes inside, determined to go slow even as his hips itch to thrust forward. Her responding hum sounds pleased enough, but the last thing he wants is for her to feel uncomfortable.

The insides of her thighs are so soft against his where they’re pressed together, maybe the softest thing he’s even had the privilege of feeling. He tilts his head just enough to allow him to kiss her, slotting their mouths together as they share a fitful breath. Even without a hand on her chest Sora can _feel_ how hard her heart is pounding.

“You can move,” she breathes, locking her legs together at the ankles around his waist. Unexpectedly, she clenches around him, making his vision spark behind closed eyelids and then he can’t _not_ move.

Falling into the right rhythm is harder than it looks, and the first few moments are a chorus of sighs and giggles as they try to find what feels best. He digs his knees into the grass between her thighs and rocks forward, forearms bracing on either side of her head for balance. One of her hands snakes into his hair and cards through the tousled strands, while the other clutches at his shoulder. The bite of her nails grounds him as the constant waves of pleasure threaten to blur his surroundings. He could listen to the soft sounds she makes with every clumsy roll of his hips forever, but they’re both chasing something and he’s catching up to it embarrassingly fast.

Slowing, he ducks down to taste the sweat beading in the hollow of her throat, tracing delicate collarbones where they peak out from her dress with the tip of his nose. Her necklace reflects the sunlight coming in through the forest canopy, catching his eye enough to make him press a brief kiss to it.

He feels overwhelmed, dragging him right along the hypersensitive edge he was balancing on, trembling, and he’s not sure if he’s about to come or about to cry.

 _Both,_ he realizes, muffling a wet gasp in the space between Kairi’s neck and shoulder.

His heart thuds in his ears, in his throat, in the sweat-slick place they’re still pressed so intimately together. He pulls back from where he’d buried his face in the crook of her neck, just far enough back that he could take in how wide her pupils had become, her flushed cheeks and bitten lips. He shifts one of his hands until it’s cupping her face.

“Did you just... ?” she breathes, readjusting herself in the grass without jostling him off of her too much.

“Shut up,” he whines, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you _crying?”_ her hand comes to rest on his lower back, patiently tracing the curve of his spine.

“No,” he sniffs, but his voice betrays him and she trembles with a stifled giggle under him. She turns just enough to press gentle lips against his palm, and he reopens his eyes to see her give him an exasperated smile.

“Riku was right. You are a total sap,” Kairi teases, reaching up to drag him in for a deep kiss, tongue flickering into his mouth. He lets himself get lost in it, recent orgasm doing little to stop him from wanting to be pressed up against her as close as he can be. He brushes his thumb across her cheekbone once before sliding his palm around to cradle the back of her neck. 

“Sora?” she shivers after enough time has passed for him to get over the aftershocks, tightening her legs around his waist. “You aren’t finished, are you?” He can feel her smile where it’s pressed against his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_. No, just gimme a sec,” he’s still mostly hard, against all odds, but the onslaught of sensation as he drags himself halfway out of her is nearly too much.

He slips a hand between them to stimulate her further and manages to last a few more minutes of broken thrusts before her tight grip around him flutters with a whimper as she comes, sparks flashing through his body at the sensation. He pulls out with a strangled groan, arm tingling from holding himself up for so long, before settling back down on her, pressed chest-to-chest while they both catch their breath.

Their skin is sweat-tacky enough to drag together uncomfortably, but he can’t find the energy to pull himself away from where he’s collapsed on top of her. He’s almost worried about being too heavy, but she’s wound her arms around his shoulders to hold him close to her so tightly that he’s pretty certain she doesn’t mind.

He eventually tugs his pants back up and rolls to the side, pillowing his head on his arm so he can watch the way her chest rises and falls and how her eyelashes flutter against the wind-churned sunlight and tree branch shadows.

“Hey,” he whispers, nudging her shoulder until she tilts her head to look over at him, “I love you.”

The smile blooms slow across her face, all tidal wave eyes and flushed freckled cheeks and pearly teeth and the rush of affection smacks him clean in the chest. She knows it, of course, but Sora likes to say it as often as he can just to see her light up like that.

Kairi doesn’t get shy too often, too much of a firecracker for anything that self-conscious, but she always whispers it back to him like it’s a grand secret. He keeps the memories filed away in the safety of his heart for when they’re apart. They’ll have so many more, he knows, but these early moments as they stumble through a long-overdue beginning feel precious to him in ways he can’t describe.

☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It _is_ happening, I swear. It's almost entirely written, I'm just lazy and bad at writing transitions. It's also so fucking painfully and obviously self-indulgent that it may just be too embarrassing to actually publish, but I'll do my best.


End file.
